Kaileena/Abilities
''Warrior Within'' Abilities Kaileena is a skilled swords-woman, her weapon of choice seeming to be twin blades. Despite her skill, she is no match for the likes of the Prince. She's also skilled in unarmed combat, often chaining her attacks with kicks.Prince of Persia: Warrior Within She is also very knowledgeable, wise and insightful on account of her presumed control over time and long lifespan, which has made her equally pessimistic. On the Island of Time she has a library within the Fortress of Time not dissimilar to the Palace of Azad's Hall of Learning. Kaileena is also a very powerful practitioner of magic and is capable of utilizes different kinds of magic. Enchantments are some of the magics in which she is capable of performing. This magic allows her to creating and corrupting life and has been expressed she's experimented with this magic.Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Official Strategy Guide, page 24 It's speculated that she uses her power to create the Crow Master and other Sand Creatures like Shahdee. A practitioner of magic, she is able to augment and bestow powers. She used her ability on the wolves on the Island of Time to transform them into the Spike Beasts Kaileena has been known to employ curses with intention of preventing certain outcomes. However, individuals like the Prince are immune to her effects for unspecified reasons. Powers Kaileena possess superhuman strength. She was able to backhand Shahdee across the room when she became angery and overpower Shahdee physically until she performed a maneuver that forced her to let go. In addition, she's able to kick the Prince across a coniderable distance during combat. Kaileena is, to an extent, immortal. She cannot die by conventional means just like any other Sand Creatures but demonstrates no inherit the aversion to water. Sands of Time As the Empress of Time, Kaileena possesses incredible powers and is one of the strongest Sand Creatures the Prince encountered. She is inadvertently responsible for their creation by way of her death. As the Empress of Time, she can control the very essence of the Sands of Time. She can corrupt others with the Sands of Time, teleport, sand blast that knocks even the Dahaka considerable distances, see into the future, use sands to lift herself in the air, summon powerful sand tornadoes, and summon sand creatures. Kaileena is capable of slowing down time, affecting the world around her but not herself. ''The Two Thrones'' Abilities On the Island of Time, Kaileena employed her gift of foresight in attempt to save herself from her seemingly inevitable death at the hands of the Dahaka. While both she and Shahdee believed she would always fail to prevent her death, the intervention of the Prince eventually resulted in her survival. Following her departure from the Island of Time, Kaileena uses her gift of foresight to see into the past or future. She could determine from the actions of herself or those around her, which outcome may be best as a result of a person's decisions. Kaileena presumably saw the consequences of the Prince's actions when he saved her and resigned herself to her fate following the attack on his ship upon their arrival in Babylon.Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones Powers In death, Kaileena presumably loses all form sentience and as the Sands of Time, can be manipulated to transform individuals into Sand Creatures with little to no sentence or control of their own. Even without control of an agent like the Vizier, the nature of Kaileena's essence appears to be inherent corruption of all living things. Kaileena's only apparent weakness, the Dagger of Time, is the only artifact of time that can capture her outside the Hourglass of Time. Though she is killed by the Vizier, when the Vizier is killed by the Prince with the Dagger of Time, Kaileena is able to manifest as a spirit and regains her sentience and humanity, which allows her to reverse the damage caused by her power. References }} Category:Character Subpages